I'll Love You Always, My Little Flutters
by DaiAtlas2016
Summary: When Corkscrew the Dragon finds a baby yellow pegasus named Fluttershy, he leaves his home in the Dragonlands to move to Ponyville and raise her. He meets many nice ponies in Ponyville, these are his adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, before we begin our story, let me introduce myself. I am Corkscrew. Why do they call me Corkscrew? Because my horns are so curly. That's right, 2, not 1 horn, so you obviously know I'm not an unicorn. So what am I? I'm a dragon. A small dragon for my size, true, only about as big as an alicorn. I have two bright yellow "corkscrew" horns on my head, which complement my bright yellow underbelly. The rest of my scales are dark blue, and I have gold cat eyes. This is the story of how I raised an Element of Harmony, and possibly one of the cutest ponies in Equestria. "But dragons can't raise ponies! They're savages!", if that's what you're thinking right now, you can put this book back on the shelf and leave! As for you ponies who have compassion for a father who does his best like I do, you can keep on reading. Prepare yourself for the story of how I came to raise the Element of Kindness...

It was another dreary day in the Dragonlands, I was babysitting the Dragon Lord's daughter, Princess Ember. She wasn't as bratty as most other dragon cubs were. She had her moments, but most of the time she was a well behaved cutie. We were by the river one day, I was watching her play in the water. I try to keep away from the water. Because I'm twice as old as Ember's father (He was 50 at the time if that tells you anything.), and my flame was getting weaker. One drop, and it goes out for good. I wouldn't die, no, I just like breathing fire. Anyway, I was thinking about random things, when Ember brought me a basket she found in the water.

"Hey, Corkscrew! Look at this!", she shouted, which immediately triggered an infant's cry from the basket.

I took the basket and looked inside: lo and behold, a yellow baby pegasus with a pink mane and tail. A tag on the basket simply said, "Fluttershy".

I took the young filly in my wings and held her close, immediately calming her.

"What are you going to do with it, Corkscrew?", Ember asked.

"I'm going to keep her, of course! As long as you've known me, Ember, have you ever seen me be heartless and cruel?", I smiled.

"No, I guess not. Well, it's time! Father should be done with his royal business! We're going to play chess this afternoon!", Ember beamed.

"Oh, are you?", I grinned, carrying the baby with my wings in front of me.

When we got to the castle, the Dragon Lord was waiting for us.

"I trust you had a pleasant time with Corkscrew?", he asked.

"I sure did!", she smiled, hugging her father.

I started to walk away, but then he noticed the small object in my wings.

"What's that you have there, Corkscrew?", he questioned.

"Oh, that's just a baby pony I found in the river that he's going to keep and...oh...", Ember blurted excitedly, before realizing what she'd done.

The Dragon Lord sighed, "Corkscrew...I know you have a hard time finding a mate, and I know you want children. But the child cannot stay here. Some of these dragons will literally eat her up. You have two choices, you can take her back to the nearby village, or if you really want to keep her, move to the nearby village and raise her. But I'm warning you. Most ponies don't take well to dragons, and it's no different for you. No matter how nice you are."

As I thought this through, I looked down at the baby. The way she was staring at me, it's like she was saying, "I need you!" I just couldn't leave her all alone, I found her, it's my duty to raise her.

"Your highness, I request permission to leave the Dragonlands.", I said, deciding I made the right choice.

"What?! You can't leave! What about me? Don't you like me?", Ember cried, grabbing my forelegs.

I ran my paw across her head smiled, "Of course I like you, Ember. I just really don't want to leave this little filly all by herself. She needs me to take care of her. But don't worry, I'll know we'll see each other again one day. For now, be a good girl for your father, because I know you're not a brat like these other dragon cubs."

"Okay, Corkscrew. I will. I promise.", she promised, tears streaming from her eyes.

After our goodbyes, I packed what few possessions I had, consisting of a few gems, a crystal lamp, and a satchel to carry these objects in. Now, unlike most dragons, I had a pouch on my chest, which always struck me as useless. That was until now, when I carried "My Little Flutters" in it. Yes, not even a day, and I've already gave her a nickname. So what? After several hours walking through the Everfree Forest, we had reached our destination: the small town of Ponyville.

As I walked through town, I noticed ponies looking at the child, and then at me whispering, "The poor dear...that savage beast can't mean well."

It wasn't until a white unicorn stallion came up and asked me what I was doing, that I found help.

"Hello, Mr. Dragon! What seems to be the trouble? I'm Magnum!", he smiled.

"I was looking for a place to move into, so I could raise my daughter around ponies. I really didn't want her raised around dragons. My name is Corkscrew.", I replied, happy to have found help.

"Oh really? Betty! Come and meet Corkscrew! He says he's looking for a place for him and his daughter to settle down!", Magnum shouted, waving to his wife, a pink unicorn, who was holding their child, a white unicorn filly, whose purple mane was curlier than my horns ever would be.

"Well, I'll be darned! A dragon here in Ponyville! And let me see the little dear! What's her name?", Betty exclaimed.

I bent over so she could see Fluttershy sleeping in my pouch as I smiled, "Her name is Fluttershy."

"Well, if you're looking for a place to stay, I think I know just the place! There's a little cottage, just outside of town, it needs a little work, but other than that, it's really nice. And remember, if you ever need someone to watch Fluttershy, we live in that house next to town hall! I'm sure her and Rarity will have a blast if we have play dates.", Betty grinned.

"Ok, I'll remember.", I replied.

So after talking to the mayor, we went to what was now our home, the little cottage outside of

Ponyville, we both were tired, so we went to bed early.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, thanks to Magnum, I was introduced to the earth pony family who would be helping me fix up the cottage: The Apples.

"Well I'll be darned! A dragon! Here in Ponyville! It sure is nice to meet ya! I'm Mr. Apple!", smiled the buff earth pony stallion with a bushy mustache that rivaled Magnum's.

"You too! I really appreciate this, but you didn't have to bring your whole family. I'm Corkscrew, by the way.", I replied, shaking his hoof.

"Aw shoot! We get things done faster when we work together! Ain't that right son?", Mr. Apple beamed, putting a hoof around his short son, who had red fur and an orange mane.

"Eyup, Pa!", the colt smiled.

"And besides, Betty told us about your daughter. May we see her?", Mrs. Apple asked, holding an orange filly with a blonde mane, who was googooing and gagaing at me as I spoke.

I looked down into my pouch and smiled as Fluttershy looked up at me and cooed. Fluttershy was only 1, but I could already tell she was very intelligent. Whenever I told her to "Hop in", she knew exactly what I meant and jumped in my pouch. Intelligent as she was, I still haven't been able to get her to say "Dada" or "Daddy".

"Come on, Flutters, everyone wants to meet you.", I whispered.

Slowly, Fluttershy stuck her head out of my pouch and looked around at everyone.

"Awww...she's such a cutie.", the old pony known as "Granny Smith" smiled.

"Her mother must have been beautiful...", Mrs. Apple grinned.

I laughed slightly, "Hehe, funny story about that...she's not actually my birth daughter. I found her in a river and adopted her."

"Well that was darn sweet of ya, Corkscrew! Now let's get busy!", Mr. Apple smiled.

Betty showed up with Rarity, "Corkscrew! I'm here to watch Fluttershy! Oh, Abigail! Have you seen the little darling? Isn't she adorable?"

Mrs. Apple grinned, as I took Fluttershy out of my pouch and handed her to Betty, "She most certainly is!"

After a couple hours, the cottage was good as new!

"I really appreciate you all helping me and Fluttershy get comfortable in Ponyville, so to thank you, how about you all stay for dinner!", I smiled, thankful I wasn't stuck without help.

"Oooh...sorry Corkscrew! Me and Magnum are going out on a date tonight. But if you really want to do us a favor, could you watch Rarity while we're out?", Betty sighed with an apologetic look.

"Of course! Rarity will have a blast with us, won't she, Fluttershy?", I smiled, taking Rarity and putting her in my pouch.

She jumped around inside a bit before settling down a bit, sticking her head out and cooing like the dickens. As I picked up Fluttershy with my wings, she hugged my nose and smiled, "Pa...pa! Papa!"

I cried.

"Did you hear that? She said Papa! She called me Papa!", I cried, a tear falling from my eyes as I held her close.

Abigail put her hoof on my shoulder and smiled, "Oh, Corkscrew, that's great! We're still trying to get Applejack to say her first word. Besides 'Yum yum'".

"So what'd did you plan on making? I'll go back to the orchard and get some cider to drink!",Mr. Apple, who Abigail called Adam, inquired.

"Spaghetti? Is that alright with you guys?", I asked.

"Eyup, Mr. Corkscrew! It's my favorite! By the way, I'm Big Macintosh! But everyone calls me Big Mac!", the colt cheered.

"It's nice to meet you, Big Mac.", I smiled, "It's a good thing you're bringing cider though, it is flammable, right?"

"I think so...why?", Abigail asked, "Will it hurt you?"

"Oh no! It's just what I need to keep my flame burning! It's no big deal if it goes out, but I really wouldn't be a dragon if I couldn't breathe fire, would I?", I replied, reassuring her.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. Say...do you think you could do us the honor of lightning our fireworks for the family reunion we're having next week?", Adam asked.

"I don't know...aren't family reunions supposed to be...family only?", I said.

"Well, we'd be happy to have you and Fluttershy there! And besides, Nick would love to meet you! He needs some cheering up right now...", Abigail smiled, before sighing when she mentioned Nick.

"Who's Nick? That doesn't sound like a very apple-like name.", I asked, curious.

"He's our oldest, In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart, after our special Braveheart Apples, of course. He's using playing the piano in a band he and his friends started. But, since this morning he's had himself locked in his room. I think it's cause we told him...", Abigail sighed with worry.

"Told him what?", I asked, more intrigued by what she had said.

"Well, like you, we found Nick on our doorstep, and adopted him. Except...he wasn't a pony...he was a dragon. A Luck Dragon.", Adam finished.

"A Luck Dragon? Holy Slag! Oops! Pardon my language! A Luck Dragon? In these parts? I thought they usually lived up north, or some of them were actually Princess Celestia's Golden Guardians, or something or other...", I exclaimed, I had never seen a Luck Dragon anywhere near Equestria, they were legendary!

"I'll assume you'll want to meet him then?", Abigail smiled, ignoring my swearing, I don't do it often. She just took me by surprise.

"Of course! I'll be there next week!", I answered, slightly excited at the fact that I was going to meet a Luck Dragon.

"Ok then, I'll go get the cider! I'll see if I can get Nick to come over!", Adam grinned.

So while Abigail, Granny Smith, and Big Mac played with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack, I cooked the spaghetti.

"Where is he?", asked a voice that, when I turned around, belonged to a furry, poofy, white dragon who had fur instead of scales, an impressive wingspan, and baby blue eyes.

"Wow! Are you a real dragon?", asked the furry dragon.

"In the flesh, straight from the Dragonlands! I'm Corkscrew! And you must be Nick!", I smiled.

"I sure am! I've never seen a real dragon before! Can you breathe fire?", Nick answered, extremely excited.

"I sure can! I assume you Luck Dragons can too?", I grinned.

"I sure can, but Ma tells me to be careful when I do.", Nick replied, as I drained the spaghetti and took it to the table.

"That's probably a good idea. A regular fire hurts, but Dragon Fire, Oh Boy! That'll eat up your skin and leave a nasty scar!", I explained, showing him my tail before smiling, "Ember accidentally burnt it once."

"Who's Ember?", Nick asked.

"A little dragon girl I used to babysit.", I smiled.

During a nice dinner, I was telling Nick about my life in the Dragonlands. I didn't do very much stowing away gold or gems, or scaring ponies for fun.

After that, we said our goodbyes, the Apple family left Magnum and Betty then came and picked up Rarity, who was fast asleep in my pouch along with Fluttershy. I then gently put her in her crib, kissed her forehead and went to bed.

Life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

During the following week, I hosted play dates at my cottage for Betty and Abigail to bring Rarity and Applejack. I was worried about Nick and Big Mac feeling left out, but Abigail said the boys insisted that they didn't want to come to my "girly tea parties". I had also acquired a job at town hall as the head of the weather department, even though I knew absolutely nothing about weather managing, but I quickly got the hang of it.

Plus, I made sure the Apple Family had a nice sunny day for their reunion.

As I walked to Sweet Apple Acres, with Fluttershy in my pouch, wearing my "Sunny Day" bow tie (Yes, it was a bow tie decorated with Celestia's cutie mark.), I was followed by several fillies. They had introduced themselves as Nick's friends, who made up the band, "Luck's Bounty".

"So why are you going to Sweet Apple Acres, mister?", asked the little gray filly with a black mane and a purple bow tie, named Octavia.

"Call me Corkscrew. I was invited by Nick's parents.", I smiled, as Fluttershy stuck her head out of my pouch and blew raspberries at Octavia, making her giggle.

"Awww...she's so cute! What's her name?", the little green unicorn, known as Lyra, asked with a big smile.

"Her name's Fluttershy, now Flutters...that's not very nice! What should you say to Bon Bon?", I replied, before scolding Fluttershy for throwing her sippy cup and hitting Bon Bon, the cream colored earth pony, square in the forehead with it.

"Sorry, Bun Bun.", Fluttershy whimpered.

I really hated having to get after her, but I had to make sure she grew up to be kind and graceful. However, she always forgave me after I forgave her.

"Are you okay, Bon Bon?", I asked, taking the sippy cup from Bon Bon as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Mr. Corkscrew.", she smiled, "I've taken harder hits than that from a cookie jar that fell on my head!"

I laughed, saluting her with my wing saying, "You're a true trooper, Bon Bon. A trooper to the end!"

"That's what my mom said when I broke my leg and it didn't hurt!", Bon Bon beamed.

We finally made it to Sweet Apple Acres, to be greeted by Adam, Abigail, and Applejack, who was munching on an apple.

"Hello, kids! Nick...err...I mean Bravey's in the barn, getting everything set up.", Abigail smiled as the we walked up.

"Thanks, Mrs. Apple!", Octavia said, as her and the others carried their instruments towards the barn. Holy slag, these ponies were strong!

"Hey, Corkscrew! Congratulations on the job! And thanks for this beautiful day!", Adam said with a smile as I set Fluttershy on the ground to play with Applejack.

"No problem, but don't thank me. Thank Celestia! If she didn't cut me some slack and made me promise to have it rain three times next week, it would be raining all day today!", I laughed.

"Ohh, Corkscrew! You didn't have to do that!", Granny Smith grinned.

"I insist! You helped me and Fluttershy get comfortable in Ponyville, now let me return the favor!", I exclaimed.

"Oh, Corkscrew. You're such a good friend! And them ponies from Canterlot were telling everyone that dragons know nothing about friendship.", Abigail smiled, her and Adam were putting their hooves around me.

This made me kinda angry at whoever said that.

"I assume they also said that dragons know nothing about being a father!", I said, a bit peeved.

"Oh, Corkscrew! Forget about them! We all know that's not true.", Adam grinned, trying to change the subject.

"Papa!", Fluttershy cried, jumping in my pouch and shivering.

"What's wrong, Flutters?", I asked with concern.

"Monster...", she whimpered, pointing to a big Monarch butterfly swiftly flying around my head.

"Oh, Flutters...", I smiled, holding my wing out for the butterfly to land on, as I gently brought it to her, "She won't hurt you. She just wants to be your friend."

It landed on her nose, and she giggled, "Tickles!"

"See, she likes you.", I said, feeling my heart burst with laughter, I loved being a dad.

"Do you like me, Papa?", she asked, turning to me as the butterfly flew off.

I smiled, rubbing my nose against hers, "My Little Flutters. You mean the world to me. I'll always love you, My Little Flutters."

"I'll always love you, My Big Papa.", Fluttershy mimicked.

I turned to find Adam drying his eyes, "You two are too darn cute!", he sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'm crying on the inside.", Abigail smiled as I turned to her.

After I was introduced to what must've been 1000 relatives, I sat with Fluttershy, watching Nick and his band preform onstage.

It was marvelous! Not even 10, and they were already playing stuff like Shoot to Thrill, and Highway to Hell. I really loved the drummer. But wait! I only escorted 3 fillies here! And none of the were playing the drums! I know Abigail told me Nick could play the drums, but he was busy with the piano. It was then after I spied the drummer, quickly looked into my pouch, and back up and the stage, my jaws dropped .

Fluttershy was on stage, playing up a storm on the drums, the rest of Luck's Bounty cheered her on.

After the song, she jumped into my pouch and beamed, "Did Papa see me go Boom Boom?"

"Yes, I did. But, please tell me something before you go wander off. I was scared half to death. Do you understand?", I sighed, nuzzling my baby girl.

"Sorry, Papa. Will you still love me?", she stuttered.

"Always.", I smiled, kissing her forehead.

After eating almost every single apple treat I could get my paws on, it was time to go home. I, of course, escorted Octavia, Lyra, and Bon Bon home.

When we got home, Fluttershy asked, "Story?"

"One.", I smiled, grabbing a book the local library let me keep when I told them how much Flutters loved it.

I put her in my lap as I sat in the rocking chair and began,

The Happy Bunny

There once was a bunny,

He was a happy bunny.

Then one day, he went on a picnic with his father and mother.

It was a beautiful day, and they had a lovely picnic.

However, the little bunny went to explore the dark woods without telling his mother or father,

And got lost.

And he sat in the woods, all alone and sad,

He thought of how he should have listened to Mother and Father.

Then a butterfly came and showed him the way,

And reunited with his father and mother...he...was a happy...bunny...once again...

This story always brought back a sad memory of my childhood. It was just like in the story, but there was no butterfly to lead me home. And I never...saw my parents...again. I tucked my little Flutters in her cradle, and kissed her good night.

I knew I would have troubled sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 5 years since we moved to Ponyville, and it was Flutters's 6th birthday. I wanted it to be perfect. Flutters had, so far, grown to be a very cute filly, her mane having grown so long that it covered half of her face. I had thought about giving her a trim, but she seemed comfortable with it.

Anyway, I was icing her birthday cake, while she was looking out the window.

"Papa...", she said, coming up to where I was working.

"Yes, Flutters?", I smiled, pulling her close.

"Can I go outside? Applejack and Rarity are here!", she answered, nuzzling me.

"Oh! Of course!", I beamed, hugging her before left to go play with Rarity and Applejack.

"Corkscrew! I brought the dress Rarity made for Fluttershy! Isn't it beautiful?", Betty smiled, walking in Magnum, followed by the Apple Family from Sweet Apple Acres.

It was a spring green dress, with a long skirt, and purple and gold butterflies all over it.

"It's lovely...I'll put it over here.", I smiled, taking it and putting next to the box I had on the table.

It had Flutters's present in it, she was going to love it!

"Oh, Corkscrew! I brought the cider! And this special quilt we made for her. You can even see where Applejack tried her hand at knitting!", Abigail smiled, showing me the quilt before putting it next to the other presents.

I had finished putting the final touches on her cake when I called the kids in.

"Oh, Papa! It's beautiful! You made this just for me?", my dear daughter exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Yes, My Little Flutters! All for you! It's your birthday! Now, blow out the candles and make a wish! Then we'll open presents!", I grinned, kissing her forehead.

After she blew out the candles, she threw her hooves around my neck and smiled, "Thank you, Papa! I love you!"

"Now, let's open presents!", I beamed.

Flutters first looked at the dress Rarity made for her, "Oh, Rarity! It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Oh, darling! Think nothing of it! It is your day after all!", Rarity smiled, hugging her back.

Rarity amused me, she was only 6, and she had the vocabulary equivalent to that of a noble pony from Canterlot.

Flutters then looked at the quilt, "Wow! You made this for me? Thank You!"

"Oh, don't thank us, it was Nick, Big Mac, and Applejack who made it, with some help from Granny of course!", Adam smiled.

"Hey! Believe me, it wasn't easy, with these paws of mine!", Nick laughed, as Flutters threw her hooves around his neck and kissed him, doing the same to Big Mac, and giving Applejack a hug.

While she was doing all of that, I noticed the box on the table was hopping.

"Don't forget your present from me!", I grinned, handing her the box.

She opened the box and gasped, pulling out a little white bunny.

"Papa! I've always wanted a bunny! This is the best birthday ever! Thank You, Papa!", she smiled shyly, kissing my nose, she then looked back at the bunny, "I'm going to call you Angel, is that okay?"

The bunny nodded. I knew that bunny had an attitude issue, but I also knew that Flutters had a way with animals, so I wasn't worried.

After cake, and cleaning up, everyone left, except for Applejack and Rarity, who stayed to play with Flutters. It was while I sat on the lawn, that they came and asked me a very uncomfortable question.

"Papa...I was wondering...what happened to Mama?", she asked in a tone so shushed that I didn't quite understand.

"What, dear?", I smiled, putting a paw on her shoulder.

"We're sorry, Mr. Corkscrew. We were talking about how great our moms were, and Fluttershy here never knew her ma. So she decided to ask you what happened to her.", Applejack explained.

"Oh...Flutters, can you sit down...", I sighed, knowing I had to tell her, "The reason you don't have a mama is because...well...I'm not really your papa."

She seemed to take it well so far, her voice was shaking though, as she asked, "Then...who are my papa and mama?"

I replied, "That's the thing, I don't know... I found you in a basket in a river when you were a baby...I took you in because you needed me...I'm sorry...I was going to tell you when you were older, but you know now...", I sobbed, closing my eyes as tears fell from them.

I then felt a warm body press up against me and started nuzzling me.

"It doesn't matter now...you're my papa, and it's going to stay like this! No matter what! I love you, Papa!", Flutters smiled through her watery eyes as I opened mine.

"Happy Birthday, Flutters...I love you, I always will...", I beamed, hugging and nuzzling her back.

I turned to see Rarity crying, "So emotional!"

Then I looked to Applejack, "On the inside, like always.", she smiled, putting a hoof to her chest.

A butterfly landed on my nose, Flutters laughed, "It likes you!"

"Well, what do you know!", I smiled, spreading out my wings, so more butterflies could come and land on me.

But butterflies weren't the only thing I had land on me. For some weird reason, I was the "animal amusement park. I had chipmunks on my left horn, squirrels on my right, and birds on my tail. And if things weren't crazy enough, I had Angel on my head.

"Now, now, you all. That's not very nice climbing on my papa like some jungle gym, can you please get down?", Flutters said, in a way that sort of entranced me.

Sure enough, all the animals clambered down, and wandered back into the forest, except Angel, who hopped back into Flutters's arms.

"Thanks, Flutters! I was getting a little worried there. I don't need animals clinging to me while I try to take care of you!", I laughed, kissing her forehead.

Around Sunset, after Applejack and Rarity went home, we went to bed early. I was pooped, not to mention I had to work tomorrow, expecting a lot of rain these week, and I was still trying to figure out how to schedule it so Ponyville would be happy...tough job!


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning, Flutters and I got out of our beds, and had some cereal.

"Are you going to work today?", she asked after breakfast, petting Angel as I put my plaid dress shirt on, along with my rainy day bow tie.

"Yes, honey.", I smiled, kissing her forehead, "But...you and Angel will be coming with me today! It's 'Bring Your Child to Work' Day! What do you think of that?"

"I think it's great! What do you do there?", she beamed, putting her hooves around my neck.

"I am the head of the Weather Team, I schedule the weather every week depending on what Celestia decides would be good for the week, say two thunderstorms, and sunny days the rest of the week, I have to decide when the thunderstorms should start and when they should end. I also brief the Weather Team on the how strong the storms should be. Let's go!", I smiled, beckoning her to follow me.

When we got to town hall, we were greeted by several pegasai.

"Hey, Boss! What do have going on today?", smiled a orange pegasus with a rainbow mane, accompanied by a little cyan pegasus who also had a rainbow mane.

"Well, Strato Dash, we have 3 rainstorms this week, and I think one of them should happen today in about 20 minutes, can you and your team handle that?", I replied, examining the little filly with her.

"We sure can! Can you watch Dashie while I work on it? Rainbow...be good for Mr. Corkscrew, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mom!", the filly grinned, hoofbumping her.

"And remember, don't tell Mrs. Skies what we're going to do...it needs to be a surprise!", Strato whispered, before taking off with several other pegasus.

I smiled at Rainbow, "Dashie...are you and your mom..."

"We sure are, Mr. Corkscrew! Now we wait for Mrs. Skies!", Dashie grinned an evil grin.

We had a jukebox in the town hall, it cost 1 bit for 3 plays, and every week, when Mrs. Skies, the mayor's secretary, came to work, Strato would pay 7 bits to play Tom Jones's "What's New Pussycat", 21 TIMES and drive her and everyone else crazy! It was hilarious, so much, that I donated 4 bits to this noble cause every week!

"Here, Dashie! Are you ready? Here's 4 bits from me! Let her rip!", I laughed, giving the 4 coins and watching her punch in 21 "What's New Pussycats", I noticed she was being clever and stuck in 1 Tom Jones's "It's Not Unusual" after 7 "What's New Pussycats".

She came back over and I hoofbumped her, "Smooth Move, Dashie! Was that your idea?"

"It sure was! I decided this day needed to be about 20% cooler!", she laughed.

"Papa...what's going on...", Flutters said bashfully.

"It's just a little prank we pull every week, nothing serious, Flutters...oh look! Here she comes!", I said reassuring her before I saw Mrs. Skies sit at her desk.

The song had already played once when she sat down.

"This is going to be one of them days...", she mumbled to herself.

After 5 times, all of Town Hall was groaning and moaning. But as the 7th play faded, Dashie and I whispered to Strato as she came back, "Wait For It..."

Tom Jones's "It's Not Unusual" started playing, and everyone in the room cheered and started dancing! Even Mrs. Skies was so ecstatic that she jumped onto her desk and started dancing on it. But as the song faded, and everyone went back to their seats, we were all trying to hold in our giggling, "What's New Pussycat" started up again...and Town Hall broke down into tears.

Mrs. Skies started to cry, while the pony next to her slammed his head on his desk.

One mare shouted, "Nooooooooooo!"

A stallion turned his desk over and started stomping his hooves. We cracked up, Flutters was giggling a little bit, while Strato, Dashie, and I were laughing uncontrollably on the floor. And the best part was, after that, I got a letter from Celestia saying,

Thank You, Corkscrew and Strato!

I now have a prank to play on Blueblood, thanks for the inspiration!

Love, Celestia

I showed Strato the letter and she laughed, "I guess we have our work cut out for us!"

"We sure do!", I grinned.

After work, Strato said, "Hey, Boss, can you watch Dashie again, I have practice today, I should get going, see you later, Dashie!"

"See ya, Mom! Show them who's the best flier in the Wonderbolts!", Dashie exclaimed, hoofbumping her before she left.

"Well, Dashie!", I smiled, "Flutters's friends are coming over for a play date, wanna join them?"

"Sure, Mr. Corkscrew!", she grinned, before turning to Flutters, "I'm Rainbow Dash! What's your name?"

Flutters said shyly, "I'm Fluttershy...it's nice to meet you."

We got home and found Rarity and Applejack, waiting inside with Nick and Octavia.

"Oh! There you are, Mr. Corkscrew! We were wondering when you'd be back!", Octavia smiled, as Dashie and Flutters ran off to play with Applejack and Rarity.

"Are you two dating or something? I've been seeing you guys together a lot lately...", I asked, curious.

"No! We're just friends! Best friends! Anyway, they won't be too much for you?", Nick denied before asking me a question.

"Oh no! They'll be perfectly fine! You two go have fun now!", I replied, poking fun at the two.

"We will!", Octavia smiled, hugging me before they left.

Octavia and I had grown to be very good friends, ever since we met on the way to the Apple Family Reunion 5 years ago. She came over everyday, teaching me to play chess, while I taught how to improve her music.

"Papa?", Flutters came over asking, "Dashie says she's going to flight school when she's 10, am I going?"

I had never thought of that before, but I'd knew she'd have to, her being a pegasus and all.

"I think so, but we won't have to worry about that for a while, so don't let it bother you.", I smiled at her, kissing her forehead as she left to play with her friends.

Life was treating me fairly so far.

This chapter was inspired by John Mulaney's skit, "The Salt and Pepper Diner", I own none of these songs.


	6. Chapter 6

It was then that Dashie came up to me and asked, "So...have you ever done anything cool before you became head of the Weather Team?"

"Well, in my younger years, I was a dragon general in the Changeling War about 100 years ago or so...then, after the war, I was 50, I became the Royal Babysitter, babysitting the Dragon Lord, and was babysitting his daughter, Ember before I found Flutters and moved to Ponyville.", I smiled, quite proud of my history.

Applejack gasped at what I said and said, "So that makes you how old now?"

"106.", I grinned, hoping to get a kicker out of this.

"You're older than Granny! And no one's older than Granny! Except a couple other ponies, but you're older than them too!", she exclaimed.

"BUT...that's in pony years...in dragon years I would only be 53.", I laughed, enjoying Applejack's excitement.

"But that still makes you 106 in pony years! That means poor Fluttershy will be all alone when you...ahem...pass away!", Rarity retorted.

I knew I shouldn't, but I laughed even more, "Oh, Rarity! It'll be a long, long, LONG time before I kick the bucket! Most dragons live to be a couple thousand years old, in dragon years, so I'm pretty young for my age. Although my flame isn't exactly the greatest, but I can still breathe fire!"

"That's means you'll be with me forever?", Flutters asked, nudging my side.

I smiled, "Sometimes I may not be RIGHT next to you all the time, but I will ALWAYS be with you in here...", pointing to where her heart would be.

"I'll love you always, My Big Papa!", she beamed, hugging me tightly.

"And I'll love always, My Little Flutters...", I mimicked, before smiling, "Who wants a snack? Carrots and cheese dip?"

"Yay!", everyone cheered, following me to the kitchen.

As we ate, listening to the pounding rain, Rarity asked, "So...have you found a special somepony yet?"

"A what now?", I asked, very confused.

"A special somepony, you know, like a mare you want to spend all eternity with! Like a marefriend! Or someone you have a crush on!", Rarity smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Well...I...,um...", I said, having trouble finding an answer that wouldn't upset Dashie...

"Oh, Come On! I know you like my mom! She knows too!", Dashie laughed, slapping my back.

"She does?", I asked, surprised at what she had said.

"Oh yeah! She talks about how cute you look when you're thinking, or how dashing you look when you take charge! If I didn't know any better, I'd say she likes you.", Dashie smiled.

Really? Are you pulling my leg?", I asked again, unsure about the statement she made.

"Don't believe me? Ask her when she comes to pick me up!", Dashie grinned, enjoying my shock.

Nick and Octavia came in the door.

"AJ? Rarity? It's time for you two to go home!", Nick smiled, being charged by a flying hug from his little sister.

"Here I am, Nick. Did you kiss her?", Applejack replied, squeezing him tightly.

Octavia laughed, "We're just friends, Applejack. Just friends."

"Ohh...okay! Cmon, Rarity! Let's take you home!", Applejack said thoughtfully before calling Rarity and leaving with Nick and Octavia.

After they left, it was just me, Flutters, and Dashie. Of course, it wasn't long before Strato showed up to get Dashie.

"Hey, Rainbow! I'm back!", she smiled, hugging Dashie.

I decided now was the time to ask her, "Strato...do you like me?"

She grinned, "Of course I do, Corkscrew! You're a good friend!"

I would've stopped there, but Dashie egged me on, "I mean...do you like me...as more than a friend..."

Strato smiled widely, "I thought you'd never ask...of course I do. I've really wanted to start a relationship with you for a long time, Corky. I assume you want us to stay for dinner?"

"Ummm...yes! Of course! Come in!", I stuttered, escorting her in, "We're having lasagna (Vegetarian)! Is that okay?"

"Mmmm...that sounds good! I hope we're not too much trouble.", Strato replied, walking next to me.

"Of course not! Flutters, can you get two more plates, please?", I smiled.

"Yes, Papa.", she replied, happy to help.

We ate the lasagna, talking about different things, mainly about the Summer Sun Festival next week.

"So are you going to the festival next week?", Strato asked, her hoof on my paw.

"Of course! I'll be getting a special award from Celestia herself, for perfect weather scheduling for 5 years! And, I've also arranged for you to get an award as well, for being my right hand pony.", I answered, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Corky...you didn't have to do that...I don't do that much...", she said, blushing.

"Strato...you're a big part of the Weather Team! Not to mention, you work very hard. In fact, this next month here, you'll be getting a month vacation, with vacation pay.", I smiled, running my paw through her rainbow mane.

"Oh, Corky!", she exclaimed, pulling me into a kiss, while Dashie and Flutters giggled.

"This is the start of a beautiful relationship...", I grinned, kissing her forehead.

"I know it is...since it's not work day tomorrow, wanna go on a picnic with me and Rainbow tomorrow, My Special Somedragon?", she smiled before asking.

"We would love it, wouldn't we, Flutters?", I replied.

"Yes, Papa! That would be fun!", Flutters smiled, hugging me.

"We'll see you tomorrow, then, My Sweet Scheduler...", Strato grinned, kissing me one final time before they left.

As I was tucking in Flutters, she asked, "Is Miss Strato going to be my mama?"

I replied, "Maybe. It depends..."

"And then Dashie will be my sister?", she asked, very excited.

"We'll see, Flutters...we'll see...good night, Flutters.", I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Papa. I love you!", she responded, kissing my nose.

"I love you too, I always will, My Little Flutters.", I answered, turning off the lights and getting in my bed.

Today, I had found my special somepony. And I was going to do my best to keep her happy.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Flutters and I packed a picnic basket, with sandwiches, some fruit, and a pie I had made myself just for the occasion. I was going through my bow ties, because even if it's my day off, I still like to wear one everyday, and today, I wanted to find one that Strato would like, so I decided to let Flutters try and help me.

"I think she'll like the rainbow one!", Flutters beamed.

"You think so?", I asked, putting it on and looking in the mirror.

"Yeah! It matches her mane!", she smiled, straightening my bow tie.

"Well if you say so!", I laughed, kissing her forehead.

There was a knock on the door, so I went to answer it.

"Hello, Corky! What do you think? I went to the salon this morning and had my mane done!", Strato smiled as she walked in, Dashie trailing behind her.

As I examined her mane, I noticed it was very smooth and shiny, and was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I think it's beautiful!", I smiled, "It complements your eyes!"

"Oh, Corky...you're such a flatterer! I suppose it also complements your bow tie as well.", she giggled while blushing.

"That was Flutters's idea. I think she did a good job!", I laughed, putting my arm around her.

"Can we get going? I'm starving!", Dashie groaned.

"Okay, we'll get going! I know this great picnic spot!", I smiled, nuzzling Strato.

We went to the top of the hill next to our cottage, and started eating.

"So, Rainbow tells me you used to be a general, in the Changeling War?", Strato asked.

"Ooooh! Papa! Can you tell us that story?", Flutters beamed, interested.

"Well...", I smiled, eating my sandwich.

100 Years Ago...

I was the only general in the Dragon Army who came to the aid of Princess Celestia and her troops when they were totally outnumbered.

"General Corkscrew! What are you doing here?", Princess Celestia asked in surprise, staring at me.

"You really didn't expect me to sit and watch as those Changelings take out one of the most innocent species in Equestria, did you? I'm going to blow these Changelings sky high!", I smiled, my samurai-styled helmet gleaming in the sun.

"Look! Here come the Changelings!", shouted a soldier from Celestia's army.

I looked at the Changeling Army advancing towards us, "Call back your troops! I'll handle this.", I barked, glaring at the Changelings.

"Are you sure?", Celestia asked.

"Hey...don't worry about me...you'll be surprised!", I grinned.

She looked at me curiously before shouting to her troops, "Fall back!"

As everyone retreated, I turned to look at the Changelings, they were getting closer. I knew that what I was about to do, would do a number on my healthy, scorching flame. But if I didn't do it, the ponies would be extinguished, and that spelled doom for the rest of the world. I opened my mouth and let out a very large ball of fire that turned the entire Changeling Army to ash.

I collapsed, coughing out sparks, as Celestia ran to my side.

"General Corkscrew! Are you alright?", she exclaimed, checking me for injuries.

I coughed, now being able to only spit out tiny flames, "I'll be fine...*cough*...my flame just won't be the same anymore..."

"I thank you, General Corkscrew. You have saved Equestria, we will forever be in your debt. You have sacrificed much for our kind so willingly...why?", she smiled.

"Because...it was the right thing to do.", I answered, as she helped me back on my feet.

"I see the magic of kindness your heart, General Corkscrew. Let me know if you ever need anything, and I will provide it.", she smiled again.

"That won't be necessary, Princess. The Dragon Lord won't be too happy with me though...", I sighed.

"You accompany my troops back to Canterlot, I'll have a talk with Scorchus...", she grinned, taking flight towards the Dragonlands.

And so I was liberated from punishment, and I retired and babysat Scorchus's son, Ash (The Current Dragon Lord) and Ash's daughter, Ember.

Present Time...

"Wow...", Dashie gasped, "You took out an entire army, by yourself?!"

"Yep, although my flame was never quite the same after that.", I smiled, giving her a noogie.

"Papa...Princess Celestia said you had the magic of kindness in your heart...does that mean you can use magic?", Flutters asked innocently.

I laughed, holding her close, "No, Flutters. She simply meant that I was very nice, even for a dragon. I hope you grow up like that. I try really hard. Promise me you'll do your best to be kind to everyone and everything, no matter the cost?"

"I promise, Papa...I promise.", she said, kissing my nose.

Strato wiped tears from her eyes, "You two are just too cute!"

"Come here you guys!", I grinned, pulling Strato and Dashie into a group hug with me and Flutters.

"I just know this family is going to be perfect!", Strato smiled, kissing me.

"It will, Strato, it will!", I replied.

"So that means...", Flutters said, putting one and one together.

"We're going to be sisters! Yeah!", Dashie exclaimed, finishing Flutters thoughts.

They hoofbumped each other and did a little dance for joy. Strato smiled at me and smiled. I kissed her, getting a little giggle out of her.

"Oh, Corky! This is a dream come true!", she squealed, "I've always wanted to walk down the aisle, in a stunning white dress, and saying our vows! Oh, Corky! It'll be so lovely!"

And so, in a few months, we were wed. We had invited everyone from Ponyville. Rarity was nice enough to make our outfits, the Apples provided catering, Nick set off some fireworks and provided music along with Luck's Bounty, and even Strato's friends from the Wonderbolts put on a show for us.

"Corky...I want to be with you forever.", Strato sighed, nuzzling me as we watched Dashie and Flutters play with the other kids who came to the wedding.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone, ever!", I promised.

We were happily married for 4 years, but nothing could prepare me for what happened next...


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 4 years since I had married Strato, Dashie really liked the idea of me being her dad, and loved the idea of Flutters becoming her sister even more. They had moved in with me and Flutters after we were wed, since I couldn't walk on clouds, and their house was made of clouds. Flutters had now become an official member of Nick's band, "Luck's Bounty", under the nickname "Beast", because she was like a wild beast on the drums!

They all had funny little nicknames: Nick was titled "Bravey", Octavia was "Tavi", Lyra as "Ly", and Bon Bon was donned "Bonny". The Apples had another daughter, who they named "Applebloom" about 2 years ago. It was while my wife, Strato was away in Canterlot, due to being pregnant and I was at home with the girls that Granny Smith came over and delivered some devastating news.

Apparently, Nick had seen some Changelings on the dark side of the orchard, and Adam and Abigail went to deal with them instead of asking someone for help.

"And then, they...they...got murdered...", Granny sighed, tears streaming from her eyes, "And to make things worse...Nick ran off in the middle of the night afterwards...we don't know where he went...or if he's coming back..."

I was shocked, "Oh my...I figured Applejack would've told them about my experience with Changelings...I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault, and she did tell them...they just didn't want to trouble you...", Granny sighed again, patting my back.

After Granny left, I decided to make some apple pies and some strudels to take over there and comfort them. Dashie and Flutters loved it.

"Dad...do you think Nick will ever come back?", Dashie asked.

"I don't know...we can only hope...", I sighed, rubbing her forehead.

There was a knock on the door, so I went to answer it, Celestia stood at the door with a newborn orange pegasus filly with a purple mane in her arms.

"Corkscrew...I'm afraid that...Strato...passed away, right after she gave birth to your daughter...I'm sorry...", she sighed sadly, handing me the filly.

"Mom...de...dead?", Rainbow stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mama...no! It can't be true! It can't be true!", Flutters cried, throwing herself at Celestia's hooves.

Celestia picked her up and hugged her tightly, "I'm afraid so, Fluttershy...but at least you still have...do you have a name for her?",,she asked, turning to me.

I thought for a minute before answering, "Scootoloo. Scootoloo is her name."

"Very well then...I trust that you will take very good care of your daughters.", Celestia smiled, putting Flutters down and leaving.

The funeral was heartbreaking, seeing Flutters and Dashie cry their hearts out. Of course, they got over it a bit after I told them I was getting ready to send them to flying school. They were both 10, so it was time for them to learn to fly.

"Papa, promise you'll take good care of Angel while I'm gone, okay?", Flutters smiled, kissing my nose after she finished packing.

"I promise, My Little Flutters. Have fun!", I smiled, hugging her.

Dashie had now finished packing, "Oh, Dad! This is gonna be so awesome! I'm going to learn to fly like a Wonderbolt!"

"Yeah, you two going to make Mom and me proud!", I smiled, tears streaming from my eyes.

Goo Goo!", Scootoloo cooed from her high chair.

"Papa...it'll only be a couple of months. We'll be home before you know it!", Flutters said, hugging me tightly along with Dashie.

A hot air balloon came and took them to Cloudsdale. Applejack and Rarity came to see them off.

"How long are they gonna be gone?", Applejack asked.

"3 months, then Flutters will come back. Dashie wanted to continue to the Advanced Training, so she'll be gone a couple more months.", I replied, taking Scootoloo and cleaning her.

It was going to be a LONG 5 months...with just me and Scootoloo.

Octavia came over, all sad and depressed.

"What's wrong, Octavia?", I asked, burping Scootoloo.

Octavia sighed, tears streaming from her eyes, "I miss Nick, Corkscrew...I just hope he's okay. Was it me that drove him away?"

"Octavia, No!", I exclaimed, "It's not your fault! What would you have done to drive him away?"

"I...*sniff*...I suggested to him that we become something more than just friends...and he got all uncomfortable.", she sniffed, sobbing.

"Octavia...", I smiled, pulling her into a hug with one paw and holding Scootoloo with the other one, "He would've gotten comfortable after a while, it wasn't you...it was because he felt it was his fault that his parents died. He got depressed and felt he needed to leave...there there...it's okay."

"Really? You think so?", she sobbed looking at me with her tear-filled purple eyes.

I kissed her forehead and smiled, "I know so...Nick loves you as a friend...but eventually he would warm up to you as more than a friend."

"Can I hold Scootoloo?", she asked, smiling at the baby.

"Sure, be careful...", I beamed, gently handing her Scootoloo.

Scootoloo cooed and giggled at Octavia as she blew raspberries at her.

Maybe not so long after all. I'd have plenty of help with Scootoloo...


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few months afterwards that Little Scoots started talking, it was mostly gibberish, but every now and then she would clearly say, "I love you, Dada."

I could also tell she was going to like dancing when she got older, because she would constantly beg me to twirl around with her sitting in my pouch. She really loved "dancing" to "Careless Whispers" by George Michael. It was after those three enjoyable months spending time with Scoots, My Little Flutters came home, and boy did she have a story for me! She had gotten her cutie mark: 3 butterflies!

How? Well, according to her story, she had been getting bullied by two colts at Cloudsdale Academy, so Dashie stood up for her and challenged them to a race, and Flutters was the one who started them off. They then passed by her so fast that she lost her balance and started falling to the ground, and just when she thought it was all over, she was caught by thousands of butterflies.

Then, after Dashie set off a Sonic Rainboom, those were legendary, and got her cutie mark, Flutters helped to calm the animals down by talking to them, and thus, got her cutie mark. I'm not saying she would lie to me, but that story was more unbelievable than the fact that Sweet Apple Acres used to have a Luck Dragon resident.

"Wow...that's my Little Flutters! I always knew you had a thing for animals...", I smiled as she and Angel had a very happy reunion, "How's Dashie doing?"

"She's doing fine, especially after she set off that Rainboom! She's very excited to have gotten her cutie mark! And now she's the most popular student at Cloudsdale Academy! She told me to tell you that she loves you.", Flutters replied, massaging Angel's head.

"I'll have to write to her. Can you watch Scoots while I cook dinner?", I asked, starting to get up after I sat Scoots down next to Flutters.

Flutters hugged me tightly before I went to the kitchen, "It's okay, Papa...I know you're still sad about Mama...I miss her too."

I smiled, "Thank you, Flutters...you and Dashie know how to take such good care of me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Papa!", she beamed, playing with Scoots.

A couple of months later, Dashie came home.

"Dad! I'm home! Did Flutters tell you? I set off a sonic rainboom! And got my cutie mark!", Dashie grinned, tackling me with a hug.

"She did. I'm so proud of you, Dashie. I'm sure your mom would be too...", I smiled, kissing her forehead before sighing.

"Dad, I know you miss Mom, I do too. But at least you still have us!", she exclaimed, pointing to herself, Flutters, and Scoots.

This brought a tear to my eye, knowing that even if I was supposed to look after them, they were still looking after me.

8 years later...

Dashie had moved out, back into her own house from before Strato married me, leaving me with Flutters and a 8 year old Scoots. Scoots had made friends with Applejack's little sister, Applebloom, and Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle. They made up a little club in which they would try and get their cutie marks, they called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity had a full fledged boutique, making dresses and clothes for anypony.

Applejack of course, was helping out on Sweet Apple Acres, like always. It was a lot harder without Nick around. Dashie was now a part of the weather team, I had long since retired. Now, I spent more time with Scoots.

"Hey, Pop! What are you doing?", Scoots asked, coming in with a bruise on her head.

"Nothing much.", I replied from my recliner in front of a window, with a cup of cocoa in my paw, jumping in surprise as I looked at her forehead, asking, "What happened to your head?!"

"Well, umm...we tried to get our cutie marks by mountain climbing! Up the little rock pile behind town hall...and I fell...sorry...", she stammered.

I took her in my arms and sighed, "It's okay...I'm just glad you're okay."

"I love you, Dad..."

"I love you too, Scoots..."


	10. Chapter 10

Scoots let go of my neck before saying, "Dad? What happened to Mom? How come I can't see her anymore?"

I sighed, "Do you want the 'Honest' answer, or the 'Nearly Honest' answer?"

"Hmmm...give me the 'Nearly Honest' one first!", Scoots grinned.

I thought of a lie quickly, "She was eaten by a chicken."

Scoots laughed so hard that she started crying, before she said, "Okay, that was funny...what really happened?"

"Your mom died after you were born. She got very sick. I'm sorry, Scoots. I was going to tell you when you were older, but you asked, and I could never lie to you.", I sighed, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, Dad! That's why I love you, you always tell the truth! I love you, Dad!", she smiled, squeezing me tighter.

"I love you too, Scoots.", I said, letting out a little smile.

Flutters had come home, handing me a letter, "Hi, Papa! Hi, Scootoloo! Winona wasn't feeling well, so I went and checked on her. She just ate too many apples, that's all. Oh, and Celestia wanted me to give you this...I'm going to help get ready for the Summer Sun Festival! See you later!"

I opened the letter as she left and read it:

Dear Corkscrew,

My student, Twilight Sparkle will be coming to Ponyville to oversee the Summer Sun Festival today, I am personally putting you in charge of making sure she makes friends, by showing her around. Make sure you take her to where she wants to go, she has an obsession with lists.

Love, Princess Celestia

P.S. I didn't tell her you were a dragon!

I laughed, "Same, old Celestia, always a joker. Well, Scoots. I've got some business to take care of, would you like to come along?"

"Yeah! Let's go!", she grinned, hopping on my back.

We went to town square, knowing full well that was where we would find the unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. We made it just in time to find a purple unicorn, levitating a list in front of her face, while a purple dragon looked around and saw us.

"Hey, Twilight! Maybe they know where Corkscrew is!", the dragon said, making the unicorn look up and jump up in surprise when she saw us.

"Umm...do you know where General Corkscrew is?", she asked, stammering as she spoke.

"I am General Corkscrew, but you can call me Corkscrew. This is my daughter, Scootoloo. So, I'm here to show you around! Where are we going first?", I replied, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Well, since that pink pony didn't bother to try and help us, we need to get to Sweet Apple Acres and check on the catering!", Twilight said, letting Spike on her back as she followed me to the farm.

Applejack came up and greeted us as we arrived.

"Corkscrew! Are you ready for the Summer Sun Festival?", she asked, hugging.

"Yeah, I was just bringing Miss Sparkle here to check on the food.", I smiled, hugging her back.

About 30 minutes later, we left, Twilight having eaten about 4 pounds of apple filled pastries, while I had eaten about 25. She wasn't taking it quite well, a stomachache was coming over her.

"What's next?", I asked, smiling.

"We...ugh...find a pegasus named Rainbow Dash, who's SUPPOSED to be clearing the skies! Where is she?", Twilight said, looking around in the sky.

I saw a cloud shaped like a hammock, I frowned.

"Dashie! Get your flank down here! You have a job to do!", I shouted, making the cyan pegasus jump, and dash towards the ground, splashing Twilight with mud.

"Dad?! What are you doing here? Oops...sorry! Let me get that!", Dashie exclaimed, before seeing Twilight covered in wet mud, drying her off with a mini tornado.

Twilight was not happy. Her mane was a mess. And then, she watched as Dashie clear the sky so that there was no clouds in the sky in ten seconds flat, giving her nothing to whine about. She then looked at me.

"Is she really your daughter?", she asked blankly.

"Yep, that's Dashie. I see your list says we need to check up on Rarity next! Follow me!", I smiled, leading the way, before turning to Dashie, "No more slacking!"

"Yeah, Dad, I promise!", Dashie groaned.

At town hall, we found Rarity decorating, while Twilight was inspecting the decorations, and the baby dragon, called Spike, looked at Rarity dreamily. I laughed, for I knew what this meant, he was in love.

Rarity turned and saw us, "Corkscrew, darling! I haven't seen you since last week! What have you been doing?"

"Enjoying retirement. You did a wonderful job, Rarity. Just like always.", I smiled, returning the hug she gave me.

She then gasped, seeing Twilight's mane, "Don't worry darling! I'll save your mane!", she exclaimed, using her magic to drag Twilight to her boutique.

I laughed, allowing Spike to hop on my back with Scoots, "This is going to take a while..."

An hour later, Twilight followed me out of Rarity's boutique fuming, "You let her try out dresses on me for an hour straight! And waste valuable time! I need to find a way to stop Nightmare Moon before she returns!"

I smiled, putting my paw around her, "Take it easy, Twilight. Nightmare Moon won't be coming back anytime soon. And even if she does, it'll be alright in the end!"

"Alright? ALRIGHT!? It will not be alright! You expect me to think that Nightmare Moon returning is a good thing?", she exclaimed, blowing her top.

"You better believe what Dad says! He knows everything!", Scoots shouted, sticking her tongue out at Twilight.

I laughed, "I don't know everything, but I've had plenty experience to know that good can come from bad. Even if it's Nightmare Moon..."

Twilight stared at me before saying, "And just think! If I stopped Nightmare Moon, I would be a hero and..."

I finally couldn't take it and rounded on her, "Let's get one thing straight, there's a fine line between being a hero, and being a memory..."

"Wait...but..."

"It's over...finished.", I glared, before asking, "What's next?"

She didn't answer, she looked at the ground, hurt.

I set Scoots on the ground and sighed, pulling Twilight closer to me, "Twilight, I'm sorry. It's just that...look at me...what am I? I'm a father. A father who cares for his children. All these young ponies, including you, are like children to me. And I want to do my best to take care of you. I don't want YOU hurt running after a legend that may or may not be true, so try not to think so hard about it, okay?"

Twilight looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "Okay, I'll try..."

"Atta girl! Now, what's next on the list?", I smiled, getting up and helping her up.

"We need to find a pegasus named Fluttershy who's in charge of music.", she replied, sniffling as Spike got on her back and Scoots got on mine.

I led her to where Flutters was organizing her birds and having them practice their piece of music. I went up and tapped on her shoulder, making her jump a little and gasp.

"Oh! Papa! It's just you! What are you and Scootoloo doing here?", she said in her shy quiet voice.

Twilight stared in admiration before saying, "That was beautiful..."

"Thank you...oh my gosh! A baby dragon! So..."

I laughed, taking Scoots and myself home, knowing that Twilight was bound to make friends, my job was done.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next morning when everything went wrong, Celestia didn't show up, instead, it was Nightmare Moon! Then Twilight rushed back to the library, me, Dashie, Flutters, Applejack, Rarity, and a pony named Pinkie followed her. I had left Scootoloo with Granny Smith.

"I don't know who you think you are...or how you know that...thing! But you better start talking!", Applejack questioned as Twilight went looking through her books.

"Applejack, calm down...", I said, putting my paw on her shoulder, "She's what you'd call an "obsessive compulsive" pony."

"Obsessive compulsive? I'm trying to save Equestria from eternal darkness! And you're telling everyone to calm down?!", Twilight exclaimed, surprised at my remark.

"Twilight...remember what I said..."

"Yes, I know...'There's a thin line between being a hero, and being a memory'! But this is serious! Celestia is gone, and Nightmare Moon is going unleash eternal darkness! I need to find the Elements of Harmony! Which should be...according to this book, hidden in the old castle in the Everfree Forest! I must go! Spike, you stay here!", she blurted, very annoyed, slamming her book and putting Spike in his bed.

Spike didn't mind, he fell asleep on contact with his pillow.

"Well in that case, we'll come with you! You can't run off on your own in there!", Dashie smiled, flexing her wings.

"No! It's too dangerous! I need to go alone! I never needed friends, and I never will!", Twilight glared.

I didn't mind Scootoloo going berserk every now and then, but when grown mares are fighting, that's where I draw the line.

"ENOUGH!", I shouted, making everyone jump, "We're ALL going! And that's that!"

"But...", Twilight said.

"IT. IS. OVER. FINISHED. Now, follow me.", I snarled.

"You know where the old castle is?", Twilight asked.

Flutters smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised, Papa has experience, he knows just about everything!"

"Oh, Flutters...you're making me blush...now let's go! Ummm...have we met?", I smiled back, before the pink pony got in my face and started examining me.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! I work at Sugar Cube Corner! You may not have known who I was, but I know who you are!", the pink pony beamed, jumping up and down.

"Okay, let's go!", I said, leading to way to the forest.

An hour into the forest, everyone was talking to each other, except Twilight.

"Papa...", Flutters asked, "How many times have you been in here?"

"Hmmm...only a couple of times, but I got lost in here when I was about Scoots's age, so I know this forest like the back of my paw...Hey! That's new!", I replied, before looking at a scratch on my paw.

"Be careful, I read that some of the ground here is very unstable and could collapse at any moment.", Twilight pointed out, as we went around a cliff edge.

"Oh, please! You can't believe everything you...", I said, just as a section of ground collapsed underneath us.

Dashie, Flutters, and I were able to fly, leaving Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Twilight clinging on to a branch for dear life. Pinkie was mysteriously heavy for some reason, so it took Dashie and Flutters to pick her up, while I grabbed Rarity and we took them to the solid surface.

Applejack held on to Twilight's hoof, she then saw Dashie and Flutters hovering underneath, waiting to catch Twilight.

"Twilight! You've got to let go!", Applejack said.

"What? Are you insane?!", Twilight screamed.

"Twilight! You'll be alright! I would never lie to you, or anyone else! You've got to trust me!", she urged, beginning to lose her grip.

Twilight really hated to, but she let go, Dashie and Flutters caught her, while I picked up Applejack. When we were all back on solid ground, we all released a sigh of relief.

"Corkscrew, darling, are you sure you know the way?", Rarity asked, as we started off again.

"Hey! Do you think my dad doesn't know the way? Or do you think he might lead us into another accident? Huh? Huh? Which is it?", Dashie said, defending me.

"Now, Dashie...", I said, putting my paws around both of them, "She has the right to question my authority. After all, I almost did get everyone splattered back there. Rarity, I can assure you that it's smooth sailing from here on out! We're going away from the cliffs now, so don't worry!"

As we walked through an open part of the forest, Twilight came up to me and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?", I asked back.

"Take all the blame for what happened back there, you could've blamed the ground, or ME for jinxing us and making the ground collapse underneath us. Why?", she replied.

I laughed, "It's what a father does, he takes responsibility for whatever happens to his children. Especially if he had a part in it. I led you all here, so I took responsibility, I take it upon myself to take care of you all, My Little Ponies..."

"Corkscrew, I appreciate the sentiment, but we have a LITTLE problem right now...", Applejack said, as she pointed to a manticore, which Rarity and Dashie were fending off before Applejack joined them.

Twilight and Pinkie joined them. Flutters stayed behind, with a shocked look on her face.

"Papa...I don't think it'll hurt us, I need to talk to it...", she said, uncertainty in her voice.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

"I think it needs help, I've got to try...", she replied, mustering up what courage she had before walking towards it, as it flung Dashie and the others towards me.

They started running towards it again, but I stopped them.

"Corkscrew!? What are you doing? She'll get eaten alive?!", Applejack exclaimed, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"She knows what she's doing...", I said, hoping deep down in my gut that she did know.

The manticore growled at her, before Flutters said quietly, "Do you need help?"

It whimpered, to our surprise, and showed her a thorn in its paw.

"Oh my...let me get that out...it's gonna hurt, so be ready...", she cooed, before she pulled it out, making the manticore roar!

But, instead of eating her, it grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, licking her.

"See? She has a way with animals...", I smiled, as Flutters jumped into my arms.

"Papa! Did you see? I did it!", she beamed, reminding me of when she first started playing the drums.

"Yes, I saw you. I'll always love you, My Little Flutters...", I smiled, "Always...let's keep moving..."


	12. Chapter 12

Within 20 minutes, we found ourselves in the darkest part of the forest. Flutters was now riding on my back, because she was afraid that she would get lost, and Twilight followed behind me, using her horn to lead the way for the others. It was 3 seconds later that Rarity screamed.

"Did you chip a hoof?", I asked.

"No...that tree...look at it!", she shrieked, clinging to me.

I turned to look at the tree, it had a hideous face, but it struck me as funny that she got frightened by a tree. Pinkie was laughing, making faces at the trees, turns out we were surrounded by trees with ugly, but funny looking faces. I couldn't help it, so I started chuckling.

"You two! What's so funny? These trees are going to eat us?!", exclaimed Twilight, curling up into a little ball.

"These trees, I've never seen...hahahaha...such ugly faces before...", I laughed, getting a weird look from everyone except Pinkie.

"Yeah! You just gotta giggle at the ghostly! Because laughter goes a long way when you're scared!", Pinkie smiled.

"What are you talking about?", Applejack asked, confused.

"Well...let me sing you a song...", she grinned, before I used my god/author given powers to intervene.

One Happy, Musical, Sing-Song Montage later...

"Hey! I didn't even get to sing!", said Pinkie, glaring at me, as everyone else laughed at what I had done.

"I know right? Laughter, it helps everyone get over their fears or something like that! Now we can get moving! We shouldn't be much farther now...", I beamed, happy to be able to skip about 3 minutes of singing.

About 10 minutes later, we heard a loud sobbing, which led us to a rough, torrential river, with a crying sea serpent in it. For some weird reason, he had only half a mustache...

"Hold up there, Dai, you might be the author writing this story like I'm telling it, but we all know you're writing this crap. Now...let's just skip all this 'Things happens and reveals what should be obvious to everyone' cliche. I'm mean, come on! This is from Season 1 for Celestia's sake! Speed up to the part where Nightmare Moon is getting ready to face off against Twilight!", Corkscrew groaned, looking up at the screen as the all powerful author typed away.

Fine.

After all that crap, we reached the castle, and Twilight had found the elements, except the last one. She then teleported into a farther part of the abandoned castle, we then rushed after her. But just as we got to her, we saw Nightmare Moon destroy what elements she had under her hoof.

"What are you going to do now?", Nightmare mocked, until Twilight saw us run towards her.

"You think you can destroy the elements? The elements live within my friends! Applejack represents Honesty! Fluttershy is Kindness! Pinkie demonstrates Laughter! Rarity is Generosity! And Rainbow is Loyalty!", Twilight said with pride, as the shattered stones came and lifted up the 5 mares off the ground, giving them special necklaces, decorated with their cutie marks.

Nightmare laughed, "You only have 5! There's supposed to be 6!"

Twilight grinned slyly, "That's where you're wrong! We have them all, but there's 7!", a crown with Twilight's cutie mark appeared on her head as she floated off the ground along with everyone else.

"We all know that Friendship is Magic! But there's one important thing that everyone takes for granted. It's the basis of every friendship, we tell each other about it everyday, and think nothing of it. Until now!"

It was then that I started levitating off the ground! I looked down, a breastplate appeared, decorated with a big gold heart. But, what was carved inside the heart amazed me even more. It was a lone dragon, being hugged by 6 ponies,specifically 2 earth ponies, 2 pegasai, and 2 unicorns.

I then felt a tingling on my backside, I turned to look at it. I thought it was never possible, but here I was, looking at my very own cutie mark! It was a gold heart, with the same picture inside.

Twilight beamed, "Corkscrew here, he represents the very basis of friendship, which is the basis of Equestria: LOVE! He loves everyone like they're his own children, and treats everyone fairly. And to me...he's kinda like a second dad."

"It's not possible...there were only 6...", Nightmare said, staring at me in disbelief.

I figured I should try and do a snappy one liner before we blasted her, "You owe me 5 bits when you get back, Luna!"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy before we blasted her a brightly colored rainbow (Taste the rainbow!) and watched as she shrank back down into her normal self.

Celestia, the darn joker, was standing on the sidelines the entire time.

"Well done, my student. I see you figured it out. And I assume you're going to want to stay here with your friends...", Celestia snickered.

"Of course! I've never had this much fun in my life! I guess this is what I felt like I was missing...", Twilight smiled, hugging all her friends, while I was busy, examining my newfound cutie mark.

Celestia asked, walking up to me, "Confused?"

"Yeah, but I was actually thinking more along the lines of, does this make my butt look fat?", I replied.

Celestia laughed, "No, Corkscrew. It suites you."

Luna then got up and walked over to us and hugged us.

"I missed you guys...", she said weakly.

"Luna...", I smiled in a sing song voice, (I probably should have mentioned that I'm much, MUCH more older than I remembered...so I met Luna before she was banished!)

"Corkscrew...here! 5 bits as promised!", Luna groaned, putting 5 bits in my outstretched paw.

Celestia gave us a confused look.

"I beat her at poker. We WERE betting cookies, but Luna wanted to kick it up a notch, so I beat her and won 125 bits. But she only had 120 bits on her.", I said, answering her mental question.

Celestia giggled, "Let's get everyone home..."

Flutters, Dashie and their friends came up and embraced me in a hug.

"Papa! You got a cutie mark!", Flutters exclaimed, nuzzling my face.

"Yeah, Dad! Scoots is gonna be sooooo jealous when we get back!", Dashie grinned.

And so, we got home, Scoots greeted me with a great big hug. And we had to go a big celebration for Luna's return.

Of course, there will be a sequel. It will concentrate more on Nick, but I'll make a comeback and tell you where I've been, okay? Well, you probably regret reading your 'Twilight' books, you missed out on my story of how I raised an Element of Harmony.


End file.
